


Forgotten capabilities

by zashii



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: M/M, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:20:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zashii/pseuds/zashii
Summary: This is a positive fic, focusing mostly on bettering the life style of major characters.Dib and Zim are in love, each a difference raze trying to show affection.
Relationships: Dib & Zim (Invader Zim), Dib/Zim (Invader Zim), ZaDr - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	Forgotten capabilities

It has been a long time since Zim arrived to earth, he was in hiskool now. By time passing, our green friend had come to discover more things about himself as well as his enemies. By his enemy we mean the big headed human called Dib. 

Zim had grown fond feelings towards him but he was unable to let this human know. Although he had stopped being a nuisance to Dib; and almost completely stopped trying to conquer the earth. Now it was like a whatever game, he would invent something and when trying it he would forget about it, thus, failing every time. This made Dib always have an eye on Zim，because even if he seemed to have lost interest trying to conquer earth, he still put some planes on the go. 

Now Dib was less mean to Zim while the alien seemed to have learnt how to blend in better with the humans. He actually looked good. Tight jeans and a baggy jacked. Inside he wore a rainbow coloured shirt. Even if no body knew he had actually come to see himself as what humans would call gay. And that was his way of expressing himself.  
In Irk people loved any female or male, some had preferences while others did not. For Irks was normal to be straight, gay or bisexual. They didn't have an issue as long as this person has truly caught your heart. Zim always knew he rather males over female. So, easily fitting into the gay category.

He was still going to skool with his new style, plus his found pride, he looked good, catching the eyes of some humans, all gay or straights alike. 

One day Dib was spying on Zim, he was hoping to discover something new, moreover, lately he really enjoyed watching the green irk. Today it seemed Zim had received a letter to meet behind the skool. Maybe someone else caught a fight with him, but to their surprise both Zim and Dib alike, this person was holding a flower. It was Keef. Dib tried to get closer to hear the whole thing and what he heard went almost like a love confession. At first he thought it might be a joke but that Keef guy was not a bad guy, to try and joke like this with anyone was not like something he’d do. 

Dib was surprised but what made him lose his head was the fact that Zim didn’t look angry， or did not yell at Keef for being a stupid human. He actually took the flower and said: “I don’t know you well.” Then, walked away. 

Zim himself was extremely surprised by Keef but he held no bad intentions, after all how can anyone not fall for the great invader. 

However, this behaviour from Zim made Dib boil with rage, why wasn’t he mean? Why he didn’t directly reject him? The human was angry. 

Surprisingly the alien was getting slightly lonely, so he was not resentful when someone tried to approach him romantically. After all he knew his tallest didn't really like him, thus, making him vulnerable to other’s affection. He always knew his mighty tallest were not a fan of him, but he couldn’t accept it in the past. Now, it seemed he had finally understood it, however liking him or not he still thought of himself as a superior being within his own raze. He was not like the mighty tallest but he was still an invader, over the level of any other irken part of the armada. 

When leaving his home Zim realized Dib was following him. He remembered how that day when Keef confessed his love for the mighty irken Dib was watching. That caused a little giggling in his part and wondered if Dib actually cared? Well, why not make an experiment. 

The irken arrived to school but instead of going directly to his seat he went to Keef’s. The redhair was not the most popular boy in school but he was well liked. Moreover, everyone knew he was gay, since he put a lot of rainbows on his back pack and wore a little bracelet that said “gay” on it. He was talking to a bunch circling his seat. Zim pushed all those who were on his way and put his hand on the table strongly. Keef looked up and simply stared with loving eyes the little Irk. 

\- Hey you, Human, Take me on a date.

Keef opened his eyes in surprise and a smile filled his face – of course! Where would you like to go?

\- I don’t know, you chose. 

\- To the planetarium! – Everyone turned their head, Dib had just answered. People stared at him weirdly. He didn’t really have style, always with his black jacket and ugly shoes, if he dressed better for sure some girl might end up liking him because his proportions and face were not bad. However, Zim was seen as a good looking boy with style, that’s why his entering hi skool had been so well. Now they were seeing good looking people talking about going into a date, and this human worm had just interrupted.  
While everyone looked away， Zim answered bringing the attention back to him. – ok, the planetarium it is. 

Keef smiled and held Zim’s hand. – You won’t regret it. 

Like that the day went away with everyone talking about the potential power couple. 

The next day Zim dressed up nicely with a little patch with the rainbow on his trousers. He wore tight jeans over his ankles with sport shoes. The top was a baggy pink jacket closed up. He looked really good although he wasn’t tall. Actually since he arrived to earth he only grew 5cms more, so now he was 155cm. Nobody seemed to care because he was kind of adorable thus, nobody bugged him about his height. Thanks goodness nobody did, because the green alien was slightly touchy when it came to his height.  
Just as Zim expected Dib was outside ready with his equipment to follow the green alien on his date the entire day. The Irk simply wanted to see if Dib cared, why? He didn’t ask himself that questions because he hated feeling embarrassed or just feeling at all. 

Not long after the bell rang, it was his date. Keef arrived with two flowers for Zim, he was wearing a rainbow jacket with black tight jeans, with black shoes, he looked good. Zim thanked him for the flowers and gave them to Gir so he can put them away, or probably eat them.

They left not before Keef asked Zim why Dib was following them. The alien explained that it was common which made Keef react in anger. 

\- So, he likes you? That’s why he is always following you.

\- Oh dear human everyone must love Zim, but I’m not sure what that worm has for me is affection. 

\- Well, look at him, like yesterday he got all fired up when you came to speak to me. Moreover he decided where we should come, like, isn’t it obvious that he wanted to take you out？ 

\- Take me out as of the planet or…？

\- Take you out on a date Zim. –Keef face palmed himself. After all Zim never actually thought the human might have fallen in love with him? With such a long time since they met. Maybe the love explains why Dib was now following them while staring so angrily at the couple. 

Zim tried a little experiment just to see how the human would react; he held Keef from his elbow and got closer to him. Keef just smiled, but the other human was obviously raging inside. Could it be？ Could it really be jealousy out of love? 

\- Keef, can you help me here? – asked Zim.

\- Of cours- before he could finish his sentence Zim had already trapped him in a kiss. 

That’s everything he needed, Dib got out of his hiding place and separated them both. Zim was just smirking while Keef reacted in surprise.

Keef looked at Dib and realized what was happening. – eh, Zim. . . is he you want to go inside with? 

The irken nodded with his head and Keef looked a bit hurt but he understood. 

As Keef walked away Dib was left standing there looking at Zim. The green alien approached him and held him from his elbow just like he had done to Keef. –so aren’t you going to take me into the planetarium? – asked with bright eyes.

Dib allowed Zim to cling onto him and started guiding them both inside the planetarium. While there, Dib started to calm down, as if he was still processing what was happening, until finally he vocalized: - Zim, are we on a real date? 

\- Of course filthy human, wasn’t it you who invited me here today?

\- Yeah. – He grinned a bit, suddenly coming into realization of his own feelings for Zim. He would have never thought it, if it wasn’t because of the jealousy. He never expected to fall in love especially, not with a non-human entity. 

Zim seemed lost in the stars and kept talking about planets and razes of aliens the human had no idea existed. 

After a few hours Dib was back to normal, now keeping his eyes on the green boy like always. This time with a new feeling found inside his heart for the little alien. The green boy stated he wanted ice cream to give to Gir, he had been good that day while following them so it was his payment for not causing disasters. Dib agreed that it was a good day so he bought the ice cream. While they were sitting down he asked Zim all sort of things about his planet. It amused him to hear about outer space and other razes in the universe. They really were not alone. And the boy he had in front of him giving ice cream to a robot was the prove that the universe truly was huge. 

By the end of the day Dib walked Zim back to his home, and before the green boy entered his house he held the human by his neck, bringing him lower to him to put his lips on that of the human, he closed his eyes and they stayed there for around 5 seconds. Then Gir pushed Zim inside, and everything the bigheaded boy could hear was “see you at skool”. 

The next day everyone in school were talking about Keef and how Dib had stolen his date. Dib arrived just to find everyone staring at him. He walked to his classroom to see Keef standing right in front of his seat. Dib approached the red haired boy and this one said. – I want to talk to you. – Dib didn’t really know how to answer so he just stared. – Today at the end of class. – He then walked away not with everyone’s looks on them. Was it a fight? 

To everyone’s surprise the green boy didn’t go to skool that day, and no one knew why. Was he sick? Or was he hiding after going out with such a lower caste human?

The classes ended and Dib waited for Keef. The red haired boy did appear and without saying much pushed the dark haired boy to follow him. Dib did as he was requested to do, and not long before he realized they were in the shopping mall. 

\- You better have money if you want to stop looking like a loser. 

\- Err... ok? I guess my allowance is big. – After all his father was super recognized. 

Like that Keef walked Dib all over the mall, helping him choose better clothing; they actually bought around 10 different suits with ‘style’ according to Keef, also many pairs of shoes. 

\- You see, you are not bad looking, you are not fat neither a skeleton, you have a fine face, you just should shave better and need to use better shampoos. Moreover with these clothing you will definitely look better. 

\- Uh thank you? But why are you helping me?

\- I can’t allow the boy I like to date an ugly monkey. 

\- Thank you...

Like that the day ended, the humans said good bye at front of the mall. Keef was going to take the bus but Dib rather walked home, because that way he could go to Zim’s place. He was wondering why the green boy skipped skool. 

He was there, standing outside Zim’s door. He stood there awaiting for the door to magically open, actually he was still embarrassed for how he acted the day before, now he didn’t know what kind of face to put when looking at the alien. 

After 20 minutes of him waiting Gir opened the door. – Oh mary! You came to play with my master today. – Dib put a hand to his head and smiled shyly. –yeah.  
After the affirmation Zim came out, he looked good. At some point the green boy had actually learnt how to dress well. Or at least in a way that suited his little self. –so are you gonna stand there the whole night Dib worm?

Dib went all red –of course I won’t, why don’t you invite your boyfriend in. – he joked around.

\- So, are we really dating human? 

\- That’s what I’d like to talk to you about Zim. –Admitted the human while lowering his gaze, he was afraid of what was to come, but deep in his heart he knew he wanted things to go well. He was so hopeful he even imagined a married life together with Zim, talk about his wild imagination. 

Dib sat on the couch as Zim brought juice for them to drink. 

\- This is wild, look. I’ll be honest. I like you, more than a friend; I actually want to date you. – It was very hard for Dib to express himself but if he wanted things to go well, it should be put on the table. 

\- I see, you have fallen in love with the great me, and well… somehow you have also grown on me Dib worm. – A slight grin on his face, while everything Dib could do was smile. 

\- Well, I’d like to be like a human couple . . . I don’t know how Irkens do the romance… 

\- I see you are worried and with grounded intentions. In Irk you fall in love and date a person, if you like each other enough you move in together. You can even try a family, adopting some smeets from the factory. 

\- I see, so you cannot reproduce? 

\- Yes we can, just like humans male and female, but you know, not all couples are male a female. 

\- I see, wow you guys are deep into the equality thing. 

\- I don’t know what you mean; I am an invader so obviously over everyone else. 

\- And you a great invader has just fallen for a human. - sighted sadly Dib. What can he offer him?

\- Zim has seen through that stupid veil. You are very clever Dib human, after all you are the only one who realized I was an alien, and your skills with technology are advanced, if I tried to teach you about our technology your head would actually come to understand it, unlike other humans. So don’t be sad Dib monkey, I see you as deserving of my love and appreciation. 

\- Love. – Dib repeated that word with a slight smirk. 

This talk had made Zim all flustered and red. 

\- In irk we show affection by holding hands or touching our antennas. – said the Irk as he held his own antennas to show Dib. 

\- Wow, can I? – Zim got closer to Dib so he can touch his antennas. 

\- This is not anything filthy is it? – Of course not! It is mildly a show of affection and appreciations. 

\- I see, well here we kiss, and like put our lips together . . . just like you did. 

\- I know Dib worm, that’s why I did it, I have learnt enough. 

\- Well, how about sex? – flushed Dib.

\- Sex. . . In Irk we don’t really do it but our bodies do have genitals just like some earthy animals you can hide them inside when not in use. – This talk had Zim completely red, he was not green anymore. 

\- So in other words, you do can have sex? - Dib was intrigued and quite happy to find out that he was gonna be able to get all happy under the covers. 

\- Let’s stop this silly talk. – Zim turned around.

\- But wait, so are we a thing then? 

\- Like a couple? Yes, yes we are dib worm. Tomorrow hopefully you look like you are dating the best irken in existence. 

\- -Hey can I stay over? - Zim went all red again. – Don’t worry I won’t try anything I just… er… want to expend more time with you. – Zim was all happy inside he jumped and said - all right. 

That night it was so peacefully, they felt so in peace. The boys ate tacos for dinner and put Gir to bed while they stayed up watching horror films. The next day it was time for Dib to show his new self. 

They both dressed well, even cologne was used. Looking bright they left to skool while holding hands. 

People stared a lot while in skool. They couldn’t recognize Dib at the start, so they thought the green alien was arriving with a complete stranger. When they both went into class the people around thought “It’s a new kid” and “he looks fine” were going around, until Keef stood up and said – Dib, you look fine. – As he left the classroom sighing deeply.  
Everyone went into shock, was it the same Dib from before?! But now he looked fine as hell. 

\- Hey do you wanna exchange seats? That way you can seat next to your girlfriend. – teased a kid with good intentions. Why separate the loving couple? 

\- You mean it?

\- Yeah, we can exchange.

\- All right!

\- We saw you come out of Zim’s house Dib, so not even after expending the night at your girlfriends place you can’t seat away from her? – said another student.  
Dib didn’t really wanna talk to any of them, because before today they had been really mean, but Zim, he got totally red. He walked to his seat and hid under a book, hoping no one noticed it, but of course the whole class were about to take pictures of him because of how cute he looked like that. Somehow, most of them, they had come to become green boy’s fans. 

The day went relatively well, especially for the human boy who was not used to being accepted, now people even smiled at him in the corridors. They had lunch together, Dib decided to go to his home after school to recover some of his items like toothbrush and towels. Clothes he could burn them down. Now he was only to wear what he and Keef bought at the shopping mall, and the boxes were still at Zim’s place so no worries there. The green boy was so happy when Dib arrived with his things at the alien’s place. They could live together now, not like Dib’s father cared at all. He had heard some rumors but he had thought his son asexual before, so knowing that he is come out of the closet and is dating made him feel better. Now maybe he would become a good part of society and put his head to good use instead of conspiracy and aliens. 

The green alien felt extremely happy though he didn’t show it. While Dib went to recover his items he was eagerly waiting while seeing Gir play in the living room. When he arrived his face was lit with a gorgeous smile which made Dib bend for a kiss. 

They kissed again and it felt just right. The green alien took the human into his bedroom suited in the laboratory; Dib had never been there before so it was a first for him. It even had a TV with human channels and all, although it could also be used to communicate. Zim showed the room very gladly, because it was pinkish and full of pretty things like plushies, according to Zim most were Gir’s but who knows. 

Dib put his clothing in a place Zim had made into his own closet. They felt good to be able to live together. 

From that day on, everything seemed to go smoothly. As if the world had completely turned around in their lives. Everything was fine from school to family. Even the tallest knew that Zim now had a human partner who was living with him. The tallest were actually amused so asked Zim to report weekly to see how that turns out. 

Every night they’d watch films, some where Zim was mostly learning, he wanted to learn how to show his human his true love. So he started coping what he saw on TV, like kissing, spooning, hugging, being all over each other. Who was mostly enjoying everything was Dib. 

The days passed by as they went to school, after all it was a piece of cake for both of them, they were very clever, and now looking good, they became slightly popular. Something none of them had really experienced in the past. 

At home Zim was lying with his head on Dib’s chest, a sex scene started and he could feel himself getting aroused. That never happened in the past but now that he had been so exposed to sex scenes it made his deeply rooted desire come back to haunt him. 

For the first time in his life he was feeling aroused. On the bright side Dib didn’t realize this; if he did the little one would be dying of shame. Although, the green alien was happy that this was happening, it meant he could now fully engage in intercourse with his human. He could show him how much they meant for each other. The alien was happy but embarrassed to approach the topic. 

A few days more continued until one night. The film had just ended, they were watching an alien film in which at the end the humans and aliens attacked each other but the result of the fight was left for the watchers to guess. Both got involved in a heated argument of why each side would win. Zim wanted to show control so he sat on Dib. While doing this he was sitting on Dib’s parts, so he suddenly became embarrassed noticing it, moreover he had become aroused as well. He tried to move quickly before Dib could notice but it was too late. Dib sat down to hug Zim and then he felt him. The human went all red and took a while to think about it. The alien simply said – don’t laugh … - That moment, Dib finished hugging the alien, and murmured –Don’t worry. 

That night the human waited for the little green alien to stop being embarrassed. Zim just calmed down and sat comfortably on Dib while hugging this one. After the green one became calm Dib hugged him and they fell asleep just like that. 

The following morning the human had woken up earlier than the alien, he went to the toilet to take care of himself after all waking up with Zim on him did aroused him. The green alien woke up a bit later and when he went to the toilet he saw Dib taking care of himself. The alien felt embarrassed once again and a bit sad. He was sad that he couldn’t please the person he loved so dearly. 

That day in school the alien looked a bit off, everyone quickly started talking about how he probably fought with Dib, since looked to be avoiding eye contact with him. For everyone to realize meant that the human was doing something bad. 

That afternoon after lunch the green boy did not wait for his boyfriend to finish his meals and went out to the ground. In there, Keef appeared. – Hey, are you ok? You don’t look very happy. 

\- Uh well human, I, I have things to think about.

\- Is there anything I can do to help you? I can’t see you so sad wondering around. – Slightly smiled Keef.

\- Well it’s about uhm… Dib.

\- What is it? Is he an ass? If he is I’ll kick his ass.

\- That’s not it… I, I’d like for our relationship to flourish but I’m not sure I have courage to actually pull it off. 

Keef looked at the green boy and finally understood what he meant. – so you mean that kind of union?

\- Yeah . . .

\- Ok, I think I can help you . . . why don’t we go out this afternoon. Tell the big headed idiot or he might think I’m stealing you. 

\- All right! Thank you. Your help is greatly appreciated. 

Like that Zim told Dib that he was gonna go out with Keef. Even though he tried to make clear it was not a date the human still looked depressed, but at the end he agreed. He said he’ll watch Gir that afternoon, so Zim can go. 

The time passed down slowly until night settled in. Gir ran to the door as if he knew Zim had just arrived and there he was. Looking all cute, under a pink umbrella since it had started raining not long ago. 

\- Zim.

\- Hey Dib W-worm- he couldn’t even insult him anymore. 

\- Are you ok? It’s raining.

\- Yeah it’s good I brought an umbrella in my pak. 

\- Zim. . . you. . . are not planning on leaving me right?

\- What?-

\- Like, Did I made you sad? Sorry we can talk about it, please don’t change me for Keef.

\- Oh dear human haha – he laughed for a long time – you thought I’d change you? My feelings are for you, human, not any other one.  
\- So, what was all that about?

\- I. . . I want us to make love. –He yelled as he closed his eyes and made punches of his hands. He was getting red when Dib hugged him.  
\- Then, we should. – now understanding that.

Zim was just probably asking for advice. 

The human took the alien and slowly lifted him. He then took them both into the bedroom. 

Dib placed the little alien on the bed, as he lowered to kiss him as well. The kiss started soft but not long after, it became deeper as if the hunger had just started. A hunger for one another. Dib took off his shirt and then helped the alien do the same. The human then took the alien’s trousers off, he was eager to see his parts, were they like a human’s? To his surprise it was around 7cm and it was pink, it had a cone like shape, and he could feel it was getting wet. So then, the human decided onto sucking on the little alien’s private parts. At first he was not sure if he was doing it well, but after hearing his partner moan so loudly, it made him know he was doing a great job. Moreover those moans were also making him more excited, it felt as if his dick was gonna break his trousers so he quickly took them off. 

Dib was hoping to be as gentle as possible, so he put a finger in the alien’s hole. The alien seemed to actually enjoy it, but the human was trying to be as careful as possible. He did not want to hurt his partner. 

On the other hand, the green boy was getting completely flustered and hugging his partner he softly spoke on to his ear – Make me yours.  
And like that Dib decided to try and penetrate the short boy. It seemed this was not too painful as if it would be if Zim was a human, so the alien could take it on well. Actually he had been moaning so loudly Dib was close to coming, although he tried to last longer. It wouldn’t be good if he just came as he went in. He wanted to explore everything with Zim. Thus, he wanted to stay up the whole night. 

Dib went slowly but to his surprise he felt something wet between him and zim, and when looking down it was his boyfriend who had just come. This made the human happy and thanks to the excitement of Zim coming, he also came. 

The human was so tired he laid right next to the green boy. The alien was so happy and satisfied that he started making a sound only irks do when they are extremely satisfied. Dib was listening to it, until he couldn’t hold in and ask. – Zim, are you . . . purring?

\- What?! Zim is not doing such things. – But the purring didn’t stop.

\- Come on, don’t be shy.

\- Ugh – Zim hid his head in Dib’s chest. 

\- It’s ok. – Dib placed a kiss on his boyfriend’s forehead. 

Zim went quiet and just accepted the fact that he was indeed purring. They were about to fall asleep with that calming sound when the TV went on. It was the tallest; who it seems had been spying on Zim. They couldn’t hold in bothering them because it had been like a millennia since irks had purred. Usually because it was a militarized society such things as arousement and purring were left behind. Some even forgot that their bodies could do that. 

The tallest were so amused they had to ask Zim what he was feeling.

\- Well, err. . . it’s like peace. . . and happin..err.ness. 

\- Don’t be shy, we want to know, do you thing we, the great tallest can also purr? 

\- Since you are the same raze, you do, you probably can purr. – intervened Dib. 

The tallest left the connection discussing who would purr louder if purple or red and like that they just drifted off. 

Zim was reposing his head on Dib’s chest, they both were satisfied, and completely head over heels for one another. They kissed once again and fell asleep just like that, naked while hugging each other.


End file.
